In recent years, a service by which a moving image created or captured by a user is shared has become popular. Also it has become possible to couple terminals of users by peer-to-peer (P2P) connection so that the users can communicate directly with each other. The users can utilize such a mechanism as just described to share various data with other users through the Internet.
Further, an environment in which a plurality of users play a game together through the Internet has been created, and such a network service of a game as just described has already become a role as a communication tool. PTL 1 proposes a game distribution system wherein a game apparatus of a distribution source can distribute information relating to a play situation of a game to a game apparatus of a reception side and a user of the reception side can take part in the game being executed by the game apparatus of the distribution source.